


Bucket List

by 4evercaskett



Category: Bones
Genre: F/M, First Time Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4evercaskett/pseuds/4evercaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan have been poisoned. This is a story of how they entertain themselves while they wait for the squints to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucket List

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just playin'

**This is based on an idea I had earlier for a Castle fanfic and ask CaptianCastle to write it, you can read that one too if you want, it's called "Isolated". Anywho...I thought I would try to write it as a Bones fanfic and up the rating..hope you like it! Takes place sometime after Hannah leaves but before "Blackout in the blizzard."

 

Booth and Brennan sat at their usual spot at the Founding Fathers diner, sharing french fries and rehashing their latest case. Things seemed to be back to normal now that Hannah was out of the picture and Booth has had time to heal from the breakup. The duo were back to their usual banter, and back to the head of the class when it came to solving murders. Love, is another matter...

Booth had been nursing his beer for the last thirty minutes, and Brennan, her wine. Niether one of them wanted to go home yet. Fate had other plans.

"Booth" he answered his phone as he looked at his partner. "Yeah, we'll be there. No problem, I'll tell her." She could tell from the one sided conversation she heard, they had a body.

They paid for their meal and since Booth hadn't even finished one beer the whole time they had been there, he drove them to the crime scene. When they arrived it seemed half of DC was there, but they made their way over to the scene and Brennan started immediately ranting off facts about the victim, as usual. Booth was paying attention to every word she said, and writing most of it down in his little notepad, when she ask him to take a closer look at the victims fingers. As he stooped down to get a closer look, he almost fell flat on his face.

"Booth..are you alright?" she asked as she helped him stand back upright.

"Just feeling a little woozy" he said and tried to laugh it off. "Maybe I need to sit for a bit."

Brennan called over to Cam, who was over talking to some cops, to come tend to Booth. When she bent back down to continue her examination, she too almost fell over. "Oh my...what's going on?"

Cam looked over towards Brennan and saw that she was on all fours and pale as a ghost. Two people were suddenly feeling nauseous, so Cam did the only thing she could think of. She called ambulances for Booth and Brennan, and ordered everyone clear of the crime scene.

The scene was checked for everything from gas leaks to radiation. All was clear, even the body. Back at the hospital, the Dr's determined that Booth and Brennan had ingested poison. A deadly poison.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor filled Cam and the rest of the squints in on what he knew so far about the poison as a gang of medical professionals entered the room Booth and Brennan were in.

"From what we can tell, the poison was very recently ingested, and is fast acting. I believe they only have 48 hours and if we cannot find a cure by then, their deaths will be a certainty. The poison is acting like an anesthesia of sorts, it is like they are slowly being put to sleep. They aren't in any pain and their not contagious."

Booth and Brennans friends were in shock as they listened to the doctor give them the details he had. There were tears being shed and questions of "why" and "who" , and then, after a giant group hug, Cam started handing out orders.

"I'm going to call Hacker and we will track down where they came into contact with this poison. Hodgins, you go to the lab and see what all you can find out about the poison its self. Sweets, I need you to look into Booth and Brennans emails, snail mail, recently closed cases, anything you can find that my tell us who did this. Angela, you can make us a road map of Booth and Brennans where abouts this morning by looking at their phone records and also see if they used credit cards anywhere today."

Everyone stood straighter, nodded to each other then went their separate ways, each knowing they had a very limited time to help their friends, and not wanting to waste one second.

Brennan watched through the window as her friends waved to her, trying to hide their tears and then they walked away. Booth reached over and took her hand when he heard her let out a sigh and hang her head. "They are probably heading over to the lab Bones." She looked over at him as he spoke, "I bet you, that they will find a cure before these bozos even identify the name of the poison."

"You shouldn't bet Booth." She mumbled as she gave him a weak smile. "It was a figure of speech Bones."

"I know." was all she got out before the doctor interrupted.

"Is their anyone either of you want us to call? Family or friends?" His voice sounded as if he had already admitted defeat.

"NO!" Both Brennan and Booth shouted at the same time. Then Booth told the doctor that they would talk to their loved ones once they were released from the hospital.

They were released from the hospital around 4 am and they went straight to the lab. Brennan made her way to her office with Booth right behind her. She put on her lab coat and was getting ready to go help the others as Booth pulled her into a hug. "We are going to get through this." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back and held onto her tightly. Then she started sobbing...


	3. Chapter 3

Cam was leaving her office as she witnessed them walk into Dr. Brennans office. She glanced over to Booths boss who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, on her couch. They had all been doing everything they could to help figure out how to save Booth and Brennan, taking turns with short naps was a small price to pay if it meant saving their friends lives.

She knocked on the door, which Booth quickly opened, and saw that he was holding Brennan as she cried. "I'm sorry to interrupt, " she started, but Brennan straightened up and left Booths embrace.

"It's ok Cam." Brennan stated as she wiped the last of her tears from her face and pulled fully away from Booth, "We were just on our way to find you and help figure this thing out."

Cam handed some folders to them and told them the hospital hadn't given up any blood sample yet but Caroline was on it. She was preparing a court order for the toxicology results to be turned over to the Jeffersonian, but since they were there, they could willingly give samples and they could start breaking down the poison now instead of waiting until morning. So, while Cam took blood from both of them, they glanced over the files. There were lots of blanks that needed to be filled in pertaining to their whereabouts in the past 24 hours, who they were in contact with, and what they consumed. As soon as she finished, she headed back to her office to wake up Hacker. Booth and Brennan sat down at her desk and began filling in the blanks.

Once the finished, they found everyone huddled around Hodgins, as he received the viles from Cam. "Start a work up on this immediately." She said, even though she knew she didn't need to tell any one of them what was needing to be done. They were the best crime solving team in the whole world, she thought, and she wasn't the only person to share that opinion. When the group started to disperse, they noticed Booth and Brennan standing a few feet behind them.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about a thing. We are gonna find out who did this and we are gonna make you guys better." Angela was squeezing Brennan in a hug so tightly as she spoke, she squeaked as the air suddenly left her lungs. Not needing another breakdown, Brennan rubbed Angela's back as she tried to convey, through a hug, that she had no doubts they would do exactly that.

Cam spoke up when she saw that they were all following Hodgins. "You guys need to go home, at least get a shower, and a nap. Don't argue with me Dr. Brennan, " she cut Brennan off before a word even left her mouth, "We now have the information we needed and we've taken your blood, so take a few hours, do what you need to do, then come back here fully charged and ready for another all nighter."

Nither of them wanted to go, this is their lives they are talking about. But Booth knew better than anyone what sleep deprivation and stress could do to a person, so he put his hand to his spot on Brennan's back and steered her towards the exit. "Come on Bones, we will grab a shower and a quick nap, I want to go over and talk to Parker as soon as he wakes, and you should call your dad and Russ. Then we can come back and help the squints."

She felt like it was wrong to leave but she also knew she needed sleep. She had pulled many all nighters in the past, but she just felt so tired now, maybe a nap is just what she needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth promised Brennan that they would be back to the lab by 9 am if she would promise him she would get some sleep. She agreed to his terms half heartedly and ask him to make her the same promise. He pulled her into one of their "guy hugs" and assured her he would sleep.

He dropped Brennan off at her place and drove straight to Rebecca's. When he knocked on her door, he was prepared for a fight. It was almost 5 am, nearly 2 hours before she usually gets up with Parker to get him ready for school, but he wanted to talk to his son as soon as he was awake.

"Seeley, what's wrong..why are you here so early in the morning?" She knew him enough to know when something was bothering him, and something was definitely up. As soon as she locked the door back and opened her mouth to speak, he held up his hand, as if asking for a moment. They walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked down to his hands which were clinched into fists on his lap. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he unclenched his fists and ran his sweaty palms up and down his thighs before he spoke. "I'm dying." It was almost a whisper but she had heard it.

"Oh my God! Seeley, the tumor is back?" She was crying now as she held his hands in hers. "The doctors fixed you before, they can..

"No Becks. It's not the tumor. I've been poisoned. Bones too. I don't want Parker to know anything about this though. If we don’t find a cure within the next 36 hours or so, and when he's ready, you can tell him ,if you want to. I just want to spend as much time with him as I can this morning before he goes to school." She nodded and stood, wiped her tear stained face, and walked towards Parkers room. Booth caught up to her as she reached his door, "Don't wake him yet." he said, "Please, let me lay with him for a while. I promised Bones I would sleep and this way I can do two things at once. Wake us at the time you usually wake him to get ready for school. Is that ok?"

"Yes" she told him as she helped him scoot Parker over making room for him, saying she would have a big breakfast ready when they got up. As she went to pull their sons bedroom door back closed, she broke down at the sight in front of her. Her first love holding her last love and whispering to him as he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Brennan sat down in Booths SUV, they looked at each other and opened their mouths. "Did you sleep?" They both ask at the same time. "Yes" They both answered, again at the same time. "I went straight to Rebeccas, told her what was going on, slept in Parkers bed with him until she woke us a little before 8. She also let me eat breakfast with them and after Parker was ready, I drove him to school. We talked and laughed like it was any other normal day. I told him I loved him and promised to pick him up after school." Booth took his eyes off the road just long enough to ask if she had talked to her dad and brother.

"Dad is in Florida, or so he told me, Russ is in North Carolina with his family, and that is where they need to be. I do not want them to know that we have been poisoned and have approximately 36 hours to find a cure. I showered, slept until 8, made some toast and coffee, then called them both just as it was any other day. I did tell Russ that if anything were to ever happen to me, that Angela would be holding something for him. I think he knew then that something was up because he started asking questions, which I avoided, I told him I was running late and needed to get off the phone. He told me he'd call me later, then he said he loved me." She started crying as she looked at Booth, "My brother told me he loved me and you know what I said...sniff,sniff,..I said OK bye."

Thankfully they had arrived at the Jeffersonian, so Booth parked, got out and went to the passenger side, opened her door and pulled her to his chest. "Shhh! It's alright Bones. Russ knows you love him. You don't always have to say the words." He let her cry into his chest as he tried his best to sooth her. "When someone loves you, and you love them, saying the words doesn't make it true, it's your actions." He pulled back from her and she tilted her face up towards his. Her eyes were swollen, her face was blotched and what little make-up she had on, is now smeared. 'Still the most beautiful woman in the world' he thought. "It's your actions that prove it the most Bones." And then he touched his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, like you would kiss a newborn, as if you're afraid of hurting them. 

When he started to apologize, Brennan put a finger to his lips and said, "No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you sooner." Then she kissed him. She kissed him forcefully and he welcomed it. He ran his tongue out and traced her bottom lip, she opened her lips on a sigh, and sucked his lip into her mouth. Booth now had her pinned between his body and the SUV. One of his hands was on the small of her back, pressing her tightly to him, his other hand was wound in her hair at the back of her neck. Brennan had one arm around his waist, under his jacket but on top of his shirt, clinching fistfuls of shirt then dragging her fingers up and down his back. Her other hand was on his chest, doing pretty much the same thing. When the need for oxygen became too great, Booth tucked Brennans head under his chin and kissed the top of her head. "Actions" she said, and they both chuckled and held onto each other a minute or two more.

"Ahhheemmm!" Angela cleared her throat, and they turned to look at her, neither partner made a move to pull away or hide what they were just doing. "As much as I hate to break this up, and God knows I do..., we've got some info and thought you guys might wanna hear about it."


	5. Chapter 5

As they entered the lab, Angela leaned into Brennan to whisper, "I want details about what I just witnessed out there."

"Hodgins, what do you have for us?" Booth ask as they entered his station.

"G-Man, sorry I don't have much...but I can tell you that I found some things in your and Dr. B's blood that I believe will help identify the poison. I could get all 'squinty' on you but I'd rather get the other tests started." And he turned to leave.

"What other tests are you performing, do you need us here? Brennan ask.

"Chromatography and Spectrometry, so no, you guys need to be trying to find out who did this."

Booth and Brennan walked into her office, she gathered up notes from her desk and turned on her computer. "Booth, get my voice recorder from the top drawer of my desk. I sometimes dictate into it as do my examinations. The tapes are labeled and dated, so start with the one that's in the recorder, then work back. Maybe something I said on one of them will give us a clue."

"Bones, I hardly understand you sometimes, how am I gonna know what you're talking about?"

"Sometimes I use small words." She smiled at him, "Listen for any kind of theory I may have made about cause of death during my examination, if I suggest things such as, no apparent abnormalities, no broken bones. If I seemed to be conflicted on cause of death, I will sometimes speak aimlessly to myself."

"I gotcha Bones." He gave her arm a squeeze as he gathered her tapes and recorder then headed to her couch.

Brennan sat at her desk and began looking at her most recent notes. About an hour later Booth's stomach growled loudly. "It is past lunch time ya know Bones." he stated as she raised her eyes from her reading just enough to leer at him. She picked up her phone and dialed the nearest pizza place to order a delivery. Nowing what everyone liked and that no one was planning on leaving for lunch, she ordered several pizzas and a salad for her.

"I'm going to go tell the gang pizza will be here in 30 and I will stop at the machine to get us some drinks." He spoke as he walked towards her desk. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he leaned into her, her heart rate sped up knowing he was going to kiss her. And he did, on her forehead. Brennan coughed suddenly. Not a hard cough but very short and fast like she had been suddenly struck in the gut.

"You ok there Bones?"

"Yes, I just that my heart rate increased violently for a second and it took my breath away."

"Is that the effect I have on you?" Smiling that cocky smile he turned towards her door.

"Never that extremely Booth. And definitely not from a kiss to my forehead. I'm coming with you I need to ask Hodgins something."


	6. Chapter 6

When Booth left to get drinks, Cam followed, saying she was going to get eating utensils and set up a big table in the foyer of the lab so they could swap notes as they ate together.

Brennan informed Jack of her sudden heart rate increase. She told him they would perform EKG's after lunch, fearing that her and Booth's hearts were being affected by the poison. Angela came into the room as Jack was setting up an exam table. "What's going on?" she ask as he headed out the door.

"He's going to borrow an EKG machine from the cardiology display. I had a sudden arrhythmia earlier and we want to get a reading, that's all." Seeing the worry in her friends eyes she tried to calm her, knowing stress wasn't good for her or the baby. "Maybe it's nothing." Embracing in a hug she added, "Maybe it's just his kisses."

They both chuckled and Angela pulled back to look in her friends eyes. "Yeah, what I witnessed this morning had my heart pounding out of my chest. Sweetie..that was HOT! I can't even imagine what you felt. But I'm gonna let it go for now. When we fix this, I want all the details."

"Seeley," Cam slowed Booth's pace with a hand on his arm. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." He stopped and turned to face his friend and former lover. "We are fine. Well, aside from the possibility of dying within the next 28 hours, we are just fine."

Cam pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you are strong Booth, but I'm not. I want you to know that we are all going to do everything we can to make you and Dr. Brennan better. But just in case..." she sobbed, "is their anything specific you want? Has everything been taken care of in case we don't...if you do..."

"Shh, don't even think like that." His head rested atop hers as his hands ran soothing circles on her back. "If we do run out of time, it wont be that you guys didn't try your best. Bones and I know that. So don't ever feel quilty if this ends badly. You hear me Cam?"

She pulled away from his and wiped her eyes. "Yes."

They all sat together eating and discussing their progress and questioning the inability to progress faster. Theories floated around but most were quickly shot down. Suspects were named and then eliminated. Angela and Sweets started clearing the table as the two B's, Cam, Daisey, and Jack made their way to begin the heart tests.

Sweets and Angela rejoined the others just as Booth was buttoning his shirt closed and Brennan was being attached to the machine. Cam was looking at Booth's read out and noticed nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Just as she started to give them another look over, Brennan's tape started coming out. Angela joined her as they watched the paper come out of the machine. It appeared to be normal too, but then all of a sudden, it went crazy! Just for a second. Just long enough to take Brennan's breath again and she coughed. And just like that, it went back to normal. Every head in the room turned to look at Brennan. Booth went to her side, holding her hand, smiling a sad smile, and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. She coughed again, two or three fast as lightning coughs as her heart sputtered again.

"Has the poison affected our hearts?" She ask as she sat up and began removing the sensors from her chest.

"It seems you have developed a sinus arrhythmia, whether the poison is the cause or not, I can't say. Booth's readout seems normal but I'm gonna call a friend of mine to come take a closer look." Jack said as he opened his cell phone.

Jack's friend, a cardiac surgeon, entered the lab an hour later. Introductions were made and he was filled in on what they knew so far. After looking at both readings, he ask for permission to check their medical files. Booth and Brennan gave consent and called their regular physicians to have copies faxed to the Jeffersonian. While they all waited on the faxes, the Dr. started asking personal questions. He wanted to know their eating habits, did they exercise regularly, how much stress they are usually under, family histories of heart disease. This guy was being very thorough. When the faxes came, the Dr. excused himself. Gathering up the notes he had taken, the EKG printouts, and medical records, he went off to find a quiet place to study, asking for some time to be alone.

"I promised Parker I would pick him up from school." Booth informed the others.

"Go! Go pick up your son and spend some time with him." Brennan held his hand in hers as she spoke, "There's nothing vital at this moment that you need to be here for. Give him a hug from me as well." He nodded and she released his hand as he headed for the door.

Jack went back to look at the results of his latest tests with Angela right by his side. He seemed to be very excited about something as soon as he looked at the computer screen. "What is it honey?" Angela ask.

"You need to rest Angela." He placed a hand on her very pregnant belly and ushered her to lay on the couch behind his computer. "I found a high level of an alkaloid I have never heard of and there's something wrong with their calcium levels. You rest for a while, I promise I will wake you if we find out anything. Please try to get some rest or else I will worry about you and our baby as well as our friends."

She kissed his lips as he covered her with his jacket. Then he turned back to his computer. Jack sent a text to Sweets telling him he needed Zach Addy pronto. Before he could even put his phone back into his pocket, it chimed with a reply from Sweets, one simple letter was on the screen...'K'

Jack was no dummy but insects and soil are his area of expertise, he needed help.

Brennan hated to call Booth away from his son, but she needed the password to his computer. She had taken a taxi to the FBI building and Hacker allowed her inside Booth's office, and given her the most recent case files. She ask him to just tell her over the phone but he insisted in meeting her there. He arrived soon after their call and made hard copies of the files that were on his computer, then on their way out, they ran into Caroline. She almost knocked them over as she engulfed the two of them at once. She had always been attached to the pair almost in a parental way. So to say she was taking it hard, was an understatement. "When we find the sicko that did this, he's gonna hang."

Both women were crying and Booth was not about to let them see him breakdown, so he held back his tears and once again, he was the comforter. "Listen, it's gonna be ok. We ARE going to get through this, and we ARE going to find out who did this. And they WILL pay." He pulled away from them and kissed both their heads. "I gotta go talk to Hacker for a minute Bones, you stay here, I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek this time as she wiped her eyes and nodded.

Hacker was in his office rifling through papers and charts while talking on the phone. "Sorry, I have a visitor, I'll call you back ASAP." The director waved Booth in and motioned for him to sit. "We can't find anything agent Booth. We have no idea where you were exposed. Your apartment is clean, hers as well. Both offices, and everywhere you guys ate, we checked and double checked..nothing." He laid his head in his hands and huffed, rubbing his face almost viscously, as he apologized. "I'm so sorry we don't have anything yet, but we are not giving up."

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the Jeffersonian." And he left to go gather up his partner. They drove back in silence, holding hands. Quietly reflecting on the past, their past and the thought of no possible future. Brennan looked out the passenger side window as they pulled up to the curb. Booth gave her hand a squeeze, then let go. They carried the new files to her office and started going through his notes.


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour of looking at files and getting nowhere, Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan" Booth looked up as she answered, he could only hear her side of the conversation, but he understood someone had new information when she informed the caller that they would be down shortly. "The Dr. wants to talk to us." she told him as soon as she hung up.

They met up with him back in the room they performed the earlier test."Agent Booth, I believe we need to perform a more in depth test on your heart."

"Why, what's wrong? I thought his reading was normal." Brennan was almost hysterical as the Dr. continued. "I believe that due to your training, not only as a soldier, but specifically your sniper training, you are more able to maintain a steady heart rate. I want to do a stress test on you. You will need to come to the hospital and we will ..."

"No, that's not necessary," Jack spoke up, "we can find everything you need, here. I don't want any time wasted traveling back and forth here and there when we have everything here, somewhere, just tell us what you need and we'll find it, set it up, and run the test here."

"Makes sense to me." Booth said as he scanned the crowd. Then he noticed someone walking towards them. "Zach?"

Brennan sprinted to hug Zach, never questioning how or why he was there, she already knew, they all knew. Jack told Zach that the results were in his office, waiting for him to prove once and for all, who the King of the Lab was. Brennan released her hold on him so he could go regain his throne. She had no doubt that if anyone could solve this puzzle, it would be Mr. Addy.

Jack, Cam, and Daisy had gathered the things the Dr. had listed and they were now ready to run more tests. Angela had woken when she heard Booth say Zach's name, so this time she got to see Booth without his shirt as they attached electrodes to his chest. "As an artist I have to say that, that... (she pointed to Booth's chest) is a masterpiece. And as a woman, all I can say is...HOT DAMN!"

"Angela!" Several people yelled out in unison. She blushed, "Damn hormones. I think I'm gonna go get some water."

The platform of the machine Booth was now hooked to was inclined almost half way when he too started having palpitations. Making no move to raise or lower the speed of the treadmill, nor the incline, the Dr. waited to see if it happened again. And it did. The results were now the same as Brennan's.

"It appears that both of you have developed an arrhythmia and looking through your records, I see no evidence of it being pre-existing or hereditary, so..in my opinion, I would say the poison has brought this on." His words echoed the now quiet room as he unhooked Booth. "I would like to hang around if that's ok with you all. I would like to see the results that Jack and Mr. Addy are working with, even if I can't help them, it may be good to keep me around for a while longer. Just in case."

Booth put his shirt back on then slapped the man on the back, "The more the merrier Doc. But promise me one thing. If I were to collapse and need CPR, let one of the ladies do it." He laughed lightly then saw him coming at him with a needle. "What's this?"

"I'm going to give you both some Propranolol, it will reduce the workload on your heart, helping to prevent these episodes."

After receiving their shots, they headed back up to Brennan's office. They both plopped down on the couch then looked at each other. For two or three minutes they just stared into the eyes of the other, their fingertips barely grazing. "I'm going to make a list Bones." She sat up straighter as she listened. "All my funeral arrangements have already been made, but there are some things I want to add."

"Let's not talk about this Booth." She made a motion to stand but he grabbed her hand and she remained seated. "It's better to be prepared, just in case. You know like when you write a will, you're not planning on dying when you do it, it's something that will be used for when you eventually do die."

"OK, so let's write out these additions ." She stood and walked over to her desk pulling out paper for them and they sat down to start their amendments. With roughly 16 hours left to hope for a definite diagnosis and cure, they began to think about what their final requests would be.


	8. Chapter 8

After finishing up his list, Booth tried to catch a glimpse of what Brennan was writing. Her page was almost full whereas he only wrote a few lines. Makes since though, he thought, she has loads of money and she is probably stating how much goes to what charity and so forth. She quickly folded the letter and sealed it into an envelope. After writing something on the front, she handed a similar envelope to Booth. He sealed his letter into the envelope and wrote 'For Jared' on the front. As Brennan took both parcels into her hand to place them in the top drawer of her desk, hers was on top, giving Booth a chance to see the name of the person she wanted to be first to read her requests. It was the same as his..Jared.

"Why did you put my brother's name on there Bones?"

"Why did YOU put your brother's name on yours, Booth?"

"I guess I felt like of all our friends and family, he will be the least affected." He answered as he paced back and forth from her desk to her couch. "Why did you?"

He stopped pacing to look at her as she tried to answer. "Regretfully, for the same reason." She didn't look at him as she spoke. "I know you love your brother, and he loves you, but these people here, the ones going on hardly no sleep, and little food, trying to beat the timer..."

"Clock, Bones...Beat the clock."

"Yeah, well...I just felt like he would be the least emotional. That's all."

"It's ok baby." Booth told her as he pulled her to him, totally wrapping her small frame with his large one. "You're right. Jared and I haven't been close in a long time. Parker is my number one priority, then you, Rebecca, Cam and the squints. I don't want to hurt any of you anymore than I have to, so Jared is the only logical choice." He took a deep breath then pulled away to look at her, "I've got and idea. Let's make a happy list now Bones."

"A happy list?"

"Yeah, you know, write about things you are thankful for or things you would like to do, given the chance."

"You mean a 'Bucket List'?"

"You've seen the movie? Oh, ok never mind, I just thought it would be a change to think about hopes and dreams for a while instead of doom and gloom."

"No, let's do it." She said as she composed herself and drew out more paper for them. They quickly started writing, stealing a glance at each other a few times, only to turn back to their lists. After about half an hour of writing, they both folded their papers. "What do we do with them now Booth? Burn them?"

"If you want to burn 'em we can, but I was thinking we could read them to each other. Would you be ok with that Bones?"

Walking over and sitting on one end of the couch, she motioned for him to sit with her, "Yes, I would like to share my list with you. You go first Booth, tell me the first item on your list."

Booth cleared his throat as he started to read, "I am thankful for my God, my country, friends and family." Then pulling his paper to his chest, he informed her it was her turn.

"The first thing on my list is not the most important but I intend to read this exactly as I wrote it."

"That's fine Bones, my list isn't ordered by importance either, just read it."

"I am proud that I am a very strong, educated woman, and I have made important discoveries to help validate forensic anthropology as a science."

"That's nice Bones." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he stated the second item on his list, "I wish I had never went to Afganistan."

"I thought this was suppose to be only happy thoughts." She questioned him.

"Let me rephrase it then.. I wish I could go back in time. When I think back to how close we were before I left, I realize that it was one of the happiest times of my life. I regret going, not only because I missed half a year of Parker's life, but because I ran away from us. Then I was stupid enough to think I could get over you or find a replacement."

"Enough said Booth, I understand that you feel bad about past decisions, as do I, but that's in the past, and we're stronger now because of it. Let's just proceed. #2...I am glad Booth forgave me."

Booth scooted closer to Brennan and never even looked at his paper as he traced her jaw with his thumb. "I Love Temperance Brennan."

Brennan turned her face so that his hand now covered the side of her face. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. She tossed her list to the floor and twisted around to face her partner. "I Love Seeley Booth." Taking Booths face between her hands, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I do. I am so in love with you it hurts." Then she touched her lips to his.

Booth dropped his list and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you...'kiss'...I love you...'kiss'...love you."

Their kisses were getting hotter and hands started to wander. Brennan was twisting in his lap, enjoying the friction his hard member created against her throbbing core. Then she pulled her lips from his and coughed twice.

"Bones, baby...are you ok?" Worry was written all over his face as he pulled back.

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop!" She growled at him as she leaned back in to attack his lips.

Booth ran his hands under her shirt and the roughness of his hands against her smooth skin caused her to moan. He caressed her sides then went around to the back and slowly up to unclasp her bra. Tongues dueled and teeth nipped as Brennan started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the last button was free, she pushed the shirt off his chest and pulled away from his lips to admire him. She was exploring his body with her hands and her mouth, making Booth harder by the second. His hips bucked up as he held her waist and she sucked at the flesh below his ear, marking him as hers. Her shaking hands worked to loosen his cuff links as he kissed his way down her neck until he found a spot that made her tilt her head, allowing him more access. Booth sat up straighter as he sought out her lips again. His stubble had marked her now from the force of their kisses but she didn't care. Her lips were swollen, so were his, and her mark on him was very visible but neither one cared. Lost in her kisses, he didn't even realize she had totally removed his shirt and it now lay in the floor. Preoccupied, freeing the buttons of her shirt, he hadn't felt her undo his 'Cocky' belt buckle. But when she snaked one tiny hand into his waistband to unsnap his pants, he yanked her shirt open and drug it free from her arms, thus pulling her hands from his pants. As he slid the bra straps off her shoulders, it slid down to her elbows, trapped between their bodies. Brennan distanced herself from him long enough to remove and toss the garment towards the growing pile of clothing. Booth softly kissed the top of both breasts then the valley between them and lower. "Perfection..." He murmured as he tortured her. "Please Booth" she purred, "Touch me."

Booth held onto her tightly as he stood and turned. He laid her half naked body onto the couch then stretched his right arm out to lock her office door. He knelt beside her as he took in her beauty. His fingers ghosted over her arms, down the valley of her chest, to her toned soft stomach. His eyes watched her body twitch as his light touch skimmed her flesh. He reached for the snap on her jeans just as his lips touched her abs. "You're so beautiful, Temprance." His breath was warm as he spoke near her navel. "Bones," she corrected him as he eased her zipper down. "I am your Bones."

"That's right." he started as he pulled her lower body around and peeled her jeans down her legs, "My Bones...all mine." He kissed down her thighs as he pulled her feet free and added another article of clothing to the floor. Brennans hands were in his hair as he kissed back up her thighs, his hands weren't far behind his mouth as they made their way to her boy shorts. He could smell her arousal and could see the evidence of it forming a wet spot in the crotch of her underwear. Losing control now he suddenly pulled her shorts down and his mouth found her mound. He needed to taste her and she was urging him on. Her hands fisted in his hair as she moaned and twisted beneath his face. She lifted one leg up to free herself from the restriction of her underwear at her ankles. 

Once she shook them off her foot, Booth held her leg up then positioned it over his shoulder. He dove into her heat first with his mouth, as he french kissed her clit and massaged her breast with one hand, his other joined his lips at her core. "cough..cough..Don't stop Booth." She held him in place and her back arched off the couch in ecstasy "If you stop, I will surely die. Just give us this...we deserve to have this at least once. AHH! OHH Yesss!" She squealed as he inserted his finger into her. 

He would give her anything she wanted, and if this is how she wants to go out...then so be it. Honestly he felt like he would die too if he stopped so he didn't. He added another finger and curled them, locating her G spot instantly. Pushing his long thick fingers in and out as he ravished her clit, kissing then licking, slow then fast. He sped up his actions and just as he felt the quivering of her walls, he sucked her bud into his mouth hard. Wave after wave rippled through her as she mumbled incoherently, gripping his shoulders as he eased her down from her orgasm. He eased his fingers out of her and lightly kissed her opening, tasting her release. 

She removed her leg from his shoulder and sat up. He met her half way in the hottest kiss either of them had ever had. Her hands smoothed down his arms and she grabbed him by the waist, pulling him more upright. He didn't stop her this time and she quickly had his pants undone. He stood to step out of them and she reached out to slide his boxers off as well. Now fully naked and very fully aroused, he stood before her. She went to her knees in front of him intending to do for him what he had for her. 

"Bones, baby...I can't take it any longer." He whispered as he knelt in front of her. "We have the rest of our lives." He caught a tear as it fell from her beautiful eyes, kicking himself for what he just said, and knowing that they may not have long to live. Instead of apologizing or trying to reword his last statement he simply said, "Let me prove to you how much I love you."

She nodded as he eased her to lay flat on the floor. All the clothing served as a buffer between her body and the hard floor. He hovered over her and leaned down to capture her lips. She ran her hands all over his chest and back. She hitched one leg up and leaned it into his hip urging him on. He rolled his pelvis and she felt his erection grind into her stomach. Her nails dug into his back and she threw her head back, arching as best she could, off the floor. Booth was on his elbows now, one hand in her hair as he kissed down her neck. His other hand skimmed down between their bodies and he took hold of his cock, rocking back on his knees just enough to make needed room, he lined himself up with her.

Brennan let her legs fall open and he held the head of his member just at her opening. He could already feel her contractions as if her body was trying to pull his inside. So he kissed her and pushed forward just an inch.."I love you Booth." She purred. Another kiss and another inch...

"Oh God I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too Bones." He stilled his movements and kissed her neck, that spot he found earlier that drove her wild, she writhed beneath him as he licked and sucked her neck then breast. When he sucked her nipple into his mouth, she gripped his ass cheeks and tilted her pelvis, burying him to the hilt inside her. Brennan could feel him twitching inside her. They fit so perfectly together it was unimaginable. Writers can't write and artists can't paint a more beautiful scene. They were finally one.

Slowly he started moving his hips. Easing almost all the way out then sliding back home. Everytime he did this, she would arch her back and expose her neck to him. Not being able to draw it out any longer, on his final long slow down stroke, when she arched into him, he latched his mouth onto her breast. His pace picked up and he placed an arm under the small of her back, changing her position slightly and increasing pleasure for both of them. It was all he could do to wait for her but he did. When he felt her start to shake, he knew she was close. 

She wrapped her legs around his back, interlocking her ankles. He was almost full stride now. He licked her nipple and she tightened her hold on him. He sucked it into his mouth and slammed into her uncontrollably. "Look at me...I want to see you cum." She opened her eyes and he watched as the last of her walls crumbled and she fell over the edge. Tears fell from her eyes as Booth continued to piston his way to release. He kissed her tears away then nibbled at her neck as he got closer and closer to his own climax. She felt him lengthen and swell inside her as he sucked on her neck, no doubt marking her as she did him earlier. She tightened her vaginal walls and he broke away from her neck, looked deep into her eyes as he started his descent. "Mine...mine...mine." he repeated as he thrust into the last few times before spilling his seed inside her.


	9. Chapter 9

They lay there basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Smiling at each other continually. Laughing, touching, and kissing until Booth's stomach growled.

"Seems I've worked up an appetite." He laughed as he sat up and reached for his clothes. "I'll order some food, why don't you go check on the gang."

Once the were both dressed, Brennan turned and headed to the door. Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him for a quick kiss. "I love you." he whispered as he tapped her lips again. 

"Love you too Booth." she mouthed against his lips. She unlocked the door and was gone just as he opened his mouth to say something else...'Damn' he thought as he watched her join the others...'we are soo busted!'

"Great news Sweetie, I was just headed up to tell you..OOO MY GOD!" Everyone jumped as Angela screamed and pointed to Brennans neck.

"WOW!" the others piped up in unison.

Realizing what everyone had noticed, Brennan blushed and pulled on her shirt collar, trying to hide the passion mark. "OK! Fine!" She huffed, releasing her collar. " No sense in trying to hide it now. So let me just say, that yes! Booth and I just made love in my office. Now, what's your good news?"

"Right! Sorry Brenn." Angela smiled then whispered 'she wanted details later'. Pulling her over to the computer screen, she informed her friend that Zach had theorized the toxin was Digoxin. But when the two were more closely compared, they did seem to be related, but it wasn't a match.

"Don't worry ." Zach told her, "Hodgins and I are getting very close. It won't be long now until we make a positive ID and then we can start treatment."

"I know Zach." Then she kissed his cheek.

Booth had returned with dinner for only the two of them, not wanting to play twenty questions with their friends, he decided they would eat alone, in her office. He sent a text to her saying 'Dinner, your office.'

Brennan excused herself and told the others to take a break, or at least get something to eat. "Booth is waiting for me."

"I bet he is..." the artist smirked.

"With food, Angela!" She scoffed as she headed towards her office.

The two partners sat in her office looking through files over and over as they ate. "I told everyone about us." Brennan confessed with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, it's ok." he said pulling her into his lap. "No worries alright?" She nodded and kissed him. "No worries Booth...'kiss'.. No more running..'kiss'.."

"Bones, your phone is ringing."

Brennan pulled herself from his lips and stood to answer her phone. "Angela, go ahead. I have you on speaker phone. Did Zach identify the toxin?"

"Yes! He did! It's from some tree in Southern Asia. Cerbera Odollam something or other."

Happy tears filled Brennans eyes as Booth held her tightly, spinning them around while they listened on.

"Apparently the dose you guys received was only enough to cause temporary symptoms. And the doc is already working on getting you medicine and everything is gonna be-"

"BOOTH!"

Angela heard what sounded like Brennans phone hit the floor as she screamed.

"Brenn...Sweetie..." It was no use, she couldn't hear her. She strained to listen for a second, wanting desperately to hear her two friends exchange 'I love yous' as they devoured each other. But instead, she heard crying and Brennan repeating Booths name over and over. Then she heard 'Don't you dare die on me now!'

"Something's wrong!" Angela shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Brennan is screaming! Listen..."

All of a sudden, a blood curdling sound echo through the lab. Brennan had jerked her door open and was yelling "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

They all ran to her so fast, it's hard to say who got there first. Cam and the heart dr went straight to acess Booth's condition. Daisey and Angela had to pry Brennan off Booths chest. Sweets was on the phone to his boss, informing him of the days discoveries and that Booth had just collapsed. Jack was calling 911.

"The food!" Zach announced as he moved over to what was left of their recent meal. "I believe that this food may also be contaminated with Cerberin." And just like that, he headed back down to test his hypothesis.

The paramedics arrived and were informed, in great detail, what had been going on the past 25 hours. They were told of the poison and its effects. As they loaded Booth into the ambulance, Brennan collapsed.

Hacker had just made it to the Jeffersonian as Brennan fell. Knowing their wasn't room for two gurneys in the ambulance, he turned on his gumball and siren. Jack and Sweets picked her up and placed her in the back seat of the government SUV.

Just as the rest of the gang had piled into the Hodgins' new minivan, Zach came running towards them.

"I AM KING OF THE LAB!" Zach proclaimed as he jumped in to sit between Daisey and Cam. Now that everyone was loaded up they drove off following their friends to the hospital at breakneck speed. Zach filled them in on what he found. The food contained very high levels of Cerberin. This dose was definitely enough to kill anyone. Jack called Hacker and told him everything Zach had informed them of. Upon arriving at the emergency entrance, Cam ran past the paramedics as they pulled Booth from the ambulance, grabbed a wheelchair and headed back out to retrieve Brennan.

Hacker was on the phone barking orders to someone about running background checks on the employees and owners of the diner the tainted food was from. Sweets and Jack lifted Brennan into the wheelchair as Hacker headed back to the drivers side of his SUV. "I will call you as soon as I find out anything." He promised the others. "Now go in there and take care of our team."

Thirty minutes later, a Dr. entered the waiting room. Cam was on the phone with Rebecca when he entered and politely ended their conversation. "She and Parker are on their way over." She said as Angela rapped an arm around her.

"You're friends are going to be ok."

The waiting room burst into cheers and the Dr. received several hugs from the elated group. "Thank you Dr."

"No. Thank you. Even though the first dose of poison wasn't quite enough to kill them, by correctly identifying the toxin and starting them on beta blockers, you guys saved your friends lives. As soon as we were told the name of the poison, we knew what effects it would have on the body. We gave them 100mg of lignocaine, a form of lidocaine, it is usually used as a local anesthetic, but as an antiarrythmic drug. They are being given dilantin, to prevent seizures, and propranolol to help their hearts beat more regularly."

"When can we see them?" Angela ask.

"They will more than likely sleep for at least two hours. Their bodies just went through a lot of stress, but you can visit shortly and only one at a time please."

"We got him!" Hacker announced as he entered the waiting room. "Who wants to go with me to pick this scumbag up?"

The women all stayed behind to wait on Rebecca and Parker. Jack, Sweets, and Zach went with the FBI director.

The ride to the diner was intense. After finding out that one of the employees was in the US illegally and that he originated from India, a more thorough background check was performed. A mug shot was passed from person to person as Hacker told the story.

"Booth arrested this guys brother for murder ten months ago, and thanks to the forensics help from you guys, he was proven guilty and sentenced to life in prison last month."

Jack slide to the edge of his seat, positioning himself between the driver and passenger seats. "So let me get this straight...this guy came to the US with the sole purpose to hunt down our friends and kill them?"

"Exactly." The G-man spoke as they neared the location of the perpetrator. "I have agents ransacking his place now and they called me as soon as they got in. He has pictures of the two of them at the Jeffersonian, several restaurants, Agent Booths place, and Dr. Brennans place. It seems he had been planning this for a while."

As they pulled up to the curb, they were told to stay behind a safe distance and just observe. That went over like a ton of bricks. As soon as they entered, the beady eyed man was spotted by all four men. He was standing near the time clock getting ready to punch out for the night. Zach marched up to him feeling ten feet tall. "You BASTARD!" He shouted as his fist collided with the offenders jaw. He staggered but didn't fall then spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor towards where the men stood.

"Easy man." Sweets said as he pulled Zach away from the guy. "This will not look good on your record."

"Don't worry Dr. Sweets, we didn't see a thing. Did we?" Hacker ask the patrons. Almost every head in the room turned and looked the other way.

"Good then, " Jack began, "no one saw this either..." and he hauled off and struck the other side of the mans jaw with his fist. This time he did fall. Hacker holstered his weapon then placed his knee in the perps back as he twisted one of his arms back, preparing to slap the silver bracelets on him. He pulled his cuffs out and began reading him his Miranda rights. Seeing an opening, he rolled his body and bucked Hacker off. He snagged the agents side arm as he kicked him away, then aimed the weapon, pulled the hammer back, and BANG!

In the blink of an eye, Sweets had squatted down, pulled a small caliber pistol from his ankle, and shot the man between the eyes.

"Damn Sweets! I never knew you carried." Jack shouted as he and Zach fingered their ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"I had to do it...I had to...he was going to kill Director Hacker. I had to." Sweets rambled.

"...And then, Zach strutted right up to him, called him a SOB and punched him." Sweets informed the couple that lay in their separate, but very closely pushed together hospital beds.

"Way to go Zacharooni!" Booth said as he slapped the young man on the back.

"Jack punched him too." Zach tattled, thus resulting in a light fist bump between Jack and the weakened agent.

Booth's boss decided to finish the story as he threw an arm around the shrink. "I thought I had him pinned down, but the bastard wiggled free, grabbed my side arm. Then, as fast as Superman, and as accurate as Robin hood, Sweets here saved my life."

Brennan and Booth looked shell shocked. "Sweets gets to carry a gun and I don't" Brennan complained.

Then the whole room filled with laughter. Everything was going to be alright.

THE END


End file.
